mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pie family
The Pie family are Pinkie Pie's relatives in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. They are mostly shown to be a family of Earth pony rock farmers. Pinkie's immediate family According to Pinkie Pie's recollection in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she was raised on a rock farm with her parents and sisters, where there was no talking or smiling. They spent each day harvesting rocks, until Pinkie threw their first ever party a short while after Rainbow Dash's first sonic rainboom. Pinkie Pie's family resembles the Amish. In contrast to Pinkie Pie's pink color scheme, her family's coats and manes consist mostly of grays and dull browns. Parents Pinkie Pie's father is Igneous Rock Pie, simply Igneous Rock in the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! and some merchandise. He first appears in Pinkie Pie's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, with a voiced role by Terry Klassen. He appears again in Magic Duel during a flashback in which Trixie claims to have had to take a job on a rock farm to earn a living. He appears once again in Hearthbreakers voiced by Peter New. His cutie mark is a pickaxe. Pinkie's mother is named Cloudy Quartz. Pinkie mentions her mother in Make New Friends but Keep Discord when she considers who to take with her to the Grand Galloping Gala. Her cutie mark is three rocks. She and her unnamed Generation 3.5 counterpart have similar eye colors, but otherwise look completely different. Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz appear in Rock Solid Friendship, watching Maud's graduation. Sisters Pinkie Pie has three or four sisters, two of which first appear in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. They are named Marble Pie and Limestone Pie. They appear as grown mares in Hearthbreakers, both voiced by Ingrid Nilson. Marble's cutie mark is three marbles; Limestone's is two rocks and a lime. Lauren Faust stated on Twitter that Pinkie's sisters weren't named as far as she knew, but they considered naming them "Mince Meat Pie" and "Chicken Pot Pie". Pinkie's third, older sister Maud Pie is also mentioned in The Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! (although not by name), and she appears as a filly with Pinkie and the rest of her family in a photograph in Pinkie Pride. She appears as a grown mare in the episode of the same name. Unlike her rock-farming family members, Maud is stated to be a researcher of rocks going for her "rocktorate" in rock science. In Hearthbreakers, Limestone Pie is depicted as being very aggressive and always protective of the huge boulder on the farm named Holder's Boulder. Marble Pie is rather shy and only ever willing to say, "Mm-hmm", similarly to how Big Mac simply says, "Eeyup." The writer of the episode, Nick Confalone, stated that Limestone Pie is the eldest sister, with Maud Pie being next oldest, Pinkie Pie being second youngest, and Marble Pie being the youngest sister. Official My Little Pony Facebook pages introduced Pizza Pie in posts during 2017: on April 1 (April Fools' Day), "Meet Pinkie Pie’s sister, Pizza Pie!! She possesses the Element of Appetite, so whenever you’re feeling #hangry, you can count on ‘Za to save the day with a delicious slice of pie. #AprilFools"; on July 11, "¡Conoce a la hermana de Pinkie Pie, Pizza Pie! Ella posee el elemento del apetito, por lo que siempre que sientas hambre podrás contar con ella ��". Extended family In Pinkie Pie's Laughter Song in Friendship is Magic, part 2, she mentions having been taught by her Granny Pie to laugh at things that scared her. In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Pinkie Pie mentions that her Nana Pinkie told her of the Mirror Pool. Both Granny Pie and Nana Pinkie are mentioned again in The Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! In The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone, Pinkie mentions "Granny Pie's super-special triple-chocolate fifteen-layer marjolaine recipe!" In Pinkie Apple Pie, it is suggested that Pinkie Pie is a possible cousin to the Apple family, but all evidence given leaves this unclear. In Hearthbreakers, Igneous Rock Pie mentions his father Feldspar Granite Pie, and Granny Smith mentions Holder Cobblestone, an ancestor of the Pie family who first built the rock farm around a large boulder. In The Last Problem, Pinkie is shown to be married to Cheese Sandwich in the future with a son named Li'l Cheese. Rock farm The rock farm serves as the Pie family's home and rock orchard. It consists of a small two-story cottage, a windmill, and an agricultural silo. A large quarry and crystal mine shaft are also featured in Hearthbreakers. The farm's centerpiece is a large boulder which, according to Granny Smith, was discovered in a dragon's nest by Pie family ancestor Holder Cobblestone and brings the Pie family good luck. According to Pinkie Pie in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, much of the work on the farm consists of harvesting and mining rocks. In Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, the Pie family sells their mined rocks as construction material and pets. The rock farm is also close to a train station with a stone building and straw-thatched roof. The Reason for the Season, a storybook adaptation of Hearthbreakers, identifies the rock farm and train station as Rockville locations; The Fresh Princess of Friendship identifies the rock farm as a Western Equestria location. Enterplay collectible card game Canterlot Nights #145 R, Pie Family Rock Farm, gives the description "Most of the Pie family doesn't mind the howling wind while they mine. It makes them feel right at home." WeLoveFine T-shirt and bag designs have included a "Pie Family Rock Farms" design. See also * Merchandise The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook When it comes to mining, '''THE PIE FAMILY' rocks! Need a stone? They've got a farm full of the biggest boulders and smallest pebbles around. Harvesting rocks is what they do, and they love every minute of it. Stop by for some gravel and hear the story of Holder's Boulder. It's a good-luck boulder their ancestor Holder Cobblestone found in a Dragon's nest. There's a rumor going around that the Pie Family and the Apple Family might be related, but that wouldn't change anything about how the families feel about one another—they may have some different traditions, but they're already super close.'' See also * * * * References ru:Семья Пай Category:Lists Category:Pie family Category:Farmers Category:Featured articles